


Desperation

by friolento



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tony Stark, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mob Boss Bucky Barnes, Not Beta Read, Omega Tony Stark, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Strip Tease, Tony wears a skirt, Top Bucky Barnes, but then doesn't for some, gagging, he consents at the beginning, specific stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: The Winter Soldier picks up young, fresh out of college Tony Stark and they have kinky sex. That's it, that's the plot.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi! This is for the Marvel Bingo 2019, prompt: one night stand

Winter smirked, leaning back in his seat and spreading his knees, laughing to himself as the pretty omega dancing on the floor stared unabashedly between his legs. The omega bit his lip, running a hand through his hair. His skirt was riding up a bit with every sway as a flush rose on his cheeks and he parted his mouth to sing along, body arching and gyrating. His lips were painted perfectly ruby red, and the alpha couldn’t help but imagine the omega’s full lips wrapped around his cock and his makeup smudged with tears. Winter gave him a long look and twirled his finger around, motioning for him to turn coolly, the omega obediently turning around to move that pretty ass.

That was an invitation as any. The soldier tossed back the rest of his drink, uncaring of the burn going down his throat, and sauntered to the dance floor that was full of sweaty bodies moving closely against each other.

The music thrummed like a live wire beneath his skin, the bass’ heavy thump echoing in his chest and his hands itching to pull the omega’s body against his and move to the rhythm. The omega himself hadn’t noticed the Soldier yet, his eyes shut in ecstasy and hands running over his own body. His tight skirt rode up dangerously high, giving the Soldier a nice glimpse of a perfectly round ass cupped in a pair of black lace panties, and his crop top rose up to flash more of his navel, showing his lean abs. Winter reached in to wrap a hand around the other’s waist, surprised at how taught with muscle it was, and rubbed a soothing thumb over his ribs.

The lithe omega startled as the alpha tugged him into the Soldier’s own body heat. The petite man tilted his head back, his kohl-lined eyes peering up at him enticingly, practically begging for Winter to come in and ruin his pretty makeup. “Is this all for me, котенок?” he murmured, leaning down so that his lips brushed the omega’s ear.

The omega panted, his sweat slicking Winter’s firm grip on his body. “Depends, you like it?” he gasped, pressing an open-mouth kiss to the side of the alpha’s neck.

Winter chuckled softly. He ground his hips and rather obvious arousal against the omega’s pretty bottom. “Does it look like I like it?”

The omega whimpered softly and pressed back, and Winter could begin to feel a wet spot from the slick. The Soldier wrapped his metal arm around the nape of the omega’s neck and the other melted, shivering when the Soldier pressed his mouth to the side of the petite man’s neck as he tipped his head back for easier access. “D-Do you want, _oh_!” the omega gasped as Winter ran a hand up his skirt and squeezed his full, bouncy, ass.

Winter preened. “Do I want what маленькое солнышко?” he purred, unable to keep his chest from rumbling.

The omega gave a bodily shudder, and Winter held back a gasp as the movement went straight to his cock. “T-to go to my place?” he whined as Winter ran his knuckles over where he could feel Tony’s hole dripping straight through his lace panties. Winter couldn’t wait to see this gorgeous little minx out of his clothes if this is what he looked like now, sweaty and breathless and panting.

Winter considered it. If he went, his mission would have to be extended another day. But it wouldn’t be the first time that he had gotten an extension under false pretenses. "Lead the way, котенок," regrettably pulling his hand out from under his skirt and sucking the slick off his fingers.

The omega's eyes widened, and he grabbed his hand - the metal one, interestingly enough - and tugging Winter through the crowd. The alpha let the omega tug him futilely, whining when Winter stopped to watch to omega tug uselessly at him. "Please! I n-need-" the omega was flushing and stumbling beautifully over his words. Winter cracked a smile before letting himself be tugged along.

The ride in the taxi was tense, the omega sitting his lap and squirming every now and then, his slick leaking through the skirt. Winter ran a hand over his navel and over his chest, stopping when a feather-light brush over the omega's nipples headed in a full body shudder, before thumbing it a bit harder to make the omega moan. Winter shot a glare at the frightened beta driver and the perspiring man rolled the windows up. "There we go, baby," Winter crooned lowly. The omega shuddered. "You got a name маленькое солнышко?"

"Tony," he panted. "You, gorgeous?"

Winter laughed silently, deciding to toy with him a bit longer. His flushed cheeks were so pretty. "Not so bad yourself, котенок."

Tony squirmed, and Winter hissed, his rather sensitive bits rubbed against Tony's very nice ass. "You’ll call me Sir," he said, his voice dropping, laughing as his worlds heralded another gush of slick. He nipped at Tony's neck before scooping him up out of the car and tossing a wad of cash at the driver. Whether it was the right amount, the driver didn't protest, and the car pulled away from the curb.

Tony patted his biceps. "Room eighteen, _Sir_ ," he said mockingly and that wouldn't do. Winter grabbed a handful of Tony's hair and pulled. "Strike one. For every strike, you get five."

Tony whimpered. "Yes Sir," he whispered.

Winter grabbed the key offered by the trembling bellhop and slammed Tony against the elevator wall as soon as the doors shut with a ding. He plundered Tony's mouth, rumbling when Tony opened sweetly. He nipped at Tony's bottom lip, biting hard and then soothing over it. He pulled back to admire Tony's sweaty, flushed face. "You gonna be good, baby? Gonna let me fuck you?"

Tony was quick to respond, desperate to get Winter's mouth on him again. "Yes, _yes_!"

Winter pressed hard against him, only relaxing when Tony sobbed desperately and rubbed his cock against Winter’s fabric-covered thigh. "Strike two. Yes what?"

Tony looked down. "Yes, Sir."

Winter smirked and swatted Tony's ass as the elevator doors opened with a _ding_. "In our room, котенок."

Tony scrambled to get to their room, waiting impatiently for Winter at the door. His arousal was stinking up the hall and Winter could see Tony twitching. "Sir?" he said peaking up at Winter through his lashes.

Winter unlocked the door and picked Tony up, letting him squirm in vain. He shushed him before dropping the omega unceremoniously on the bed.

He stripped off his clothes mechanically, watching with delight as Tony's breath hitched as each article of clothing came off and his pupils dilated. The omega reached for his own clothes - that goddamned skirt and crop top - before Winter grabbed his wrist and hauled him out of bed. He reclined in bed, wrapping a lazy hand around his own cock and spread his legs. "Gimme a show, маленькое солнышко."

Tony flushed and rolled his shoulders, seeming to get his confidence about him again. Tony backed up to the open space between the bed and the opposite wall and lazily reached for his top, running his hands over his own body and making a grinding motion, clearly moving to a beat only he could hear. Winter watched, enraptured. No obvious interest showed in his visage except for his exceedingly hard cock. Tony tweaked his own nipples through his top and groaned, before stripping off the tight article, muscles flexing. His arms, surprisingly laden with muscle, reached for his skirt, running a hand up his thighs squirming. Tony squatted to show off that pretty ass and moved his ass in imitation of a roll like he was riding someone’s dick, and that snapped Winter's weakening control. He growled, getting out of the bed and shoving Tony, face-first, into the soft sheets. He grabbed that godforsaken skirt and ripped it off, Tony squealing as the fabric pushed at his skin unforgivingly before tearing with a loud ripping noise. Winter leaned down so his lips were against Tony’s ear. “You want your punishment now baby? Five for warmup, and then ten for the two strikes.”

“Ten what?” Tony asked shakily.

Winter rubbed a hand over Tony’s lace covered bottom before bringing his hand down with a firm swat. Tony arched with a wail, writhing in the sheets. “Understand now, котенок?”

Tony sobbed.

Winter brought his hand down again, this time on the other asscheek. Then again and again. By this point, Tony’s cock was so hard it was barely covered by the lace of the sheer panties, and slick was pouring out of his hole and dripping down his leg. He rubbed a hand soothingly up Tony’s thigh, sucking the slick he picked up off his fingers. Just as Tony began to relax, shoulders slumping, he brought his hand down in two quick swats, aiming for the sensitive skin between his ass and thigh. Tony screamed, bucking. Winter laughed. “You still have ten more babe.”

“Please, _please_!” Tony sobbed desperately. He was working himself into a frenzy, pushing his hips up and whining.

“I’ll let you off the hook for not saying Sir, but if you didn’t want to be punished, then you shouldn’t have been a brat. Anyway, you know you love it, you little slut.”

Tony keened at the debasement, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“Aw, is my baby blushing? Who knew a little whore like you could still blush at something like that?”

Winter leaned down to press kisses up the side of Tony’s neck, nipping at his ear. He brought his hand up to tangle in Tony’s curls and raised the other hand to finish it off. He tugged Tony’s panties out of the way, moving them down so that they were around his thighs and Tony couldn’t move.

Tony’s winking hole was leaking like a hose, slick running down his thighs. Tony pressed his ass into Winter hand even as he shook his head into the pillow. The next ten strikes were unforgiving, as Winter laid them down so no bit of Tony’s ass was blushing red. Winter uncurled his fingers from Tony’s curls and slid the soaked panties the rest of the way off and flipped Tony over. 

The omega’s face was streaked with tears as he ground against the bed, even as his ass probably ached. Winter smirked. “Look at you,” he crooned. “Humping the bed like a little whore. Should shove these,” he dangled the panties. “In your mouth for the noise you’re making. In fact–“ he pried Tony’s jaw apart and shoved the slicked panties into the omega’s mouth. “Keep that there,” he ordered. “You can cry around it, but I want it in there.” Tony nodded, his lashes stuck together with tears and his mascara running. The sight of Tony’s pretty red mouth around his own panties made his cock harder – if that was even possible – and made him wrap a hand around his aching cock.

“Good boy,” Winter murmured. Tony’s wide eyes blinked up at him and he cursed.

Winter flipped him over again and Tony pressed his face into the pillow. Winter eyes Tony’s hole, and without preamble, dove in with his mouth. Tony _screamed_ around the panties, bucking, causing Winter to hold his hips down and make the omega take the slow assault of his tongue. Winter laved over his hole, teasing with little kitten licks and nipping at his rim before diving deeper. He groaned at the taste; sweet and musky and so very _Tony_. “You taste delicious, маленькое солнышко.”

Tony moaned. Winter dove in again, not letting up until he could feel Tony’s thighs trembling and knew that he was about to cum. “Gonna cum for me? Make yourself real messy, cover yourself in your own --“

Tony’s breath hitched tellingly, and he collapsed with a wail, Winter holding up all his weight as he came, hips thrashing as the alpha licked him through it. Winter let go of him and watched Tony’s spent body sag against the sheets, whole body trembling. Winter flipped him over, watching tears run down the omega’s face and spit run down his chin. Tony looked up at him with tearful eyes. The alpha smirked. “You’re not done yet.”

Tony whimpered softly.

Winter grabbed his tie from where it was discarded on the floor, manipulating Tony so that his arms were bound behind his back with the silk. The alpha knew that Tony was exhausted; that his legs were jelly and mind strung-out, making Tony virtually defenseless by binding his arms which were the only vaguely functioning part of his body. Winter rolled them so that Tony was seated on top of him, just the tip of his cock breaching Tony’s hole. Tony moaned wantonly regardless, his eyes rolling back in his head. Winter dropped Tony onto his cock without preamble, watching Tony thrash and whine. “Full? I know—” he sighed and scooped him up with one arm and dropped him again. “Little sluts like you can’t stand it when there’s not a cock up their ass, hm?”

Tony whined at the filth dropping out of the alpha’s mouth.

Winter smirked. “You want me to touch your pretty nipples baby?” Tony nodded his head, trying to communicate through the slick panties in his mouth. “What was that? I’m afraid I don’t speak whore.” Winter ran a hand over Tony’s chest and pinched one red nipple, watching as Tony bucked and groaned wantonly. “Oh, that was a nice reaction. Do that again.”

Winter pinched the other nipple between his metal fingers and Tony writhed on his cock, letting out an obedient cry. “Am I bein’ cruel babe? You want me to touch this?” Winter thumbed the head of Tony’s cock, pressing against the slit and watching it bob as Tony rode him.

Tony nodded desperately, tears coursing down his cheeks as Winter touched and teased his cock. “Ah, ah, _ah_!”

“So desperate,” Winter chided. He grabbed Tony around the waist and kept him pressed down on Winter’s dick, his other hand rubbing over his stomach. He swung his legs over the side of the bed so that they were planted firmly and began to piston his hips upward, being able to reach much deeper at this angle. Tony was bouncing weakly, mostly just hanging on for the ride. “You wanna come doll? Gonna clench down on my—”

Tony squealed and clenched down on Winter’s cock. His cock shot weak ropes of cum over his stomach and Winter’s hand, pressing his lips against Winter is a filthy, dirty kiss. He babbled weakly around the panties in his mouth, spit drooling down his chin. He finally slumped forward, boneless against Winter’s chest, as Winter ground his hips against Tony’s in his own orgasm, knot inflating rapidly.

Winter reached up and pulled the ruined black panties out of Tony’s mouth. The alpha pressed his lips against the omega’s ear murmuring softly as Tony came back down from his high. Winter tensed his abs and swung them both back onto the bed. He would worry about any unplanned pregnancies; but the petite man wasn’t in heat, so he had nothing to worry about. He cupped the omega’s nape to calm him down. “Good котенок.”

Tony was letting out soft little _ah_ ’s for every minute movement, so Winter flipped them both so he was spooned up behind him and drifted off, not bothering to clean them off. They parted ways early the next morning not exchanging a word.

The next time they would see each other, twenty years would pass and they would be on different sides in a fateful airport in Germany.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this chronologically makes no sense. In my head, Tony's fresh out of MIT and who knows why the Winter Soldier is at a club. Maybe the Soldier recognizes Tony later? *sweats*
> 
> маленькое солнышко - little sun  
> котенок - kitten
> 
> As always, my tumblr is @theimmawitchbitch and comments and kudos make my day! 
> 
> (Also my Russian is google translate - sue me.)


End file.
